


Welcome To Campus Life

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Avengers Academy [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Natasha isn't sure that joining Avengers Academy is a good idea. But there's Tony Stark and Janet Van Dyne to contend with, and they were definitely better than they appeared at first glance. Most of the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing Avengers Academy since April 2016, mostly because of how adorable college-age Natasha Romanoff is. This game has utterly consumed a hefty chunk of time and sanity; I started with the GOTG event and have sunk real world money into buying premium characters and rarely speeding up actions to get characters before the events ended. I have screen capped this game like crazy, to the point where I actually developed a callus on my fingertip from pushing the button so often. O_o This of course also inspired really random situations, and the fic practically writes itself. So when I started writing AvAc fic for Yuletide 2016, I figured why not actually write it? :)

Natasha supposed that the Academy wasn't so bad, though there was really no point in attending college when she was a _spy._ She had been in training for as long as she could remember, mastering different fighting techniques and information gathering techniques. She worked best alone, because people couldn't be trusted. What could the Academy possibly teach her, anyway?

Only, there was the creepy time fog outside of the Academy. Mysteries that Director Fury seemed determined to keep hidden. Encrypted files in directories that were inaccessible outside of campus, likely because it was a freestanding network separate from the Internet. Access to the databases of other realms. The Triskelion personnel files and SHIELD database, just waiting to be hacked into. The Academy itself seemed to be a magnet for trouble, attracting the notice of various organizations determined to bring it down. Missions on campus and being able to dig into other students' private lives in the dorms.

All right, all right. Janet Van Dyne acting like an irrepressible human puppy didn't hurt. Loki being secretive and full of himself was fascinating. Tony Stark being somewhat endearing underneath all of his incessant flirting and showboating.

She would never admit it aloud, but Avengers Academy seemed like just the place she needed to be. Even if the staff were less than enthusiastic about her prying ways.

***

"You like him, don't you?" Janet gushed in the cafeteria.

Natasha wasn't sure what the mystery meat was on her own tray, and wasn't sure it was worth her time or skills to find out. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Don't think I didn't notice you dancing with Loki at Club A," Janet replied, leaning in close. "I saw Tony there at the bar, drowning his sorrows in cheap soda. He couldn't take his eyes off of you the entire time."

Rolling her eyes, Natasha sighed. "Don't get started on that. I was just pretending to have fun."

"Ri-i-i-i-ght," Janet drawled, unconvinced. "Because having a god from another realm being hot for you isn't ego stroking at all."

"Isn't that Tony's department?"

"Don't say that!" Janet cried, affronted on his behalf. "Tony's sensitive," she added in confidential tones, stirring her soup to cool it a bit. "He's my best friend. And he likes you."

Natasha resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. Why was she actually spending time with people again? She didn't have to deal with this kind of drama when she skulked in the shadows.

"He's not a bad guy." She bit her lip uncertainly. "His dad... Everyone knows Howard Stark. The famous inventor, founder of Stark Industries. People think of Tony like he's a trust fund baby."

"Because he is one."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. They can be hurt. And he has feelings for you." Janet looped her arm through Natasha's and pulled her close. "Look. You're beautiful, mysterious, new to campus, haven't yet fallen for him. It's a challenge, I guess. He won't do much more than flirt unless you flirt back."

"Why are you telling me this?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

"Oh, don't give me that side eye look!" Janet cried. "He's not a bad guy!"

"What do you get out of it?"

"He won't cry over Shirley Temples in my dorm room," Janet replied promptly. "Manly tears," she added with a solemn nod. "But they're still tears. Over you."

"He was flirting with Pepper during chemistry," Natasha pointed out.

"So you _have_ noticed him!" Janet chirped happily.

Natasha groaned and let her shoulders sag. "Is he expecting to dance at the club?"

Janet squealed and threw her arms around Natasha in sheer joy. "I'll totally make you an outfit to wear. And any other outfit you want. Just because."

"Can I have a grappling hook?" Natasha asked, managing to keep the hope out of her tone, but only just. There had to be _some_ upside to this.

"Ooh! I'll have to make a specialized holster and integrate it into the design. I'm thinking sleek lines. A jumpsuit, maybe?"

"White," Natasha said promptly. "Like the sides of the Triskelion."

She grinned and didn't question it. "Whatever you want!"

Hopefully it wasn't going to be a date that Natasha regretted.

***

Tony was determined to date Natasha, even trying to hack into databases for her. She wasn't impressed by that. Much. Really. Not even a smidgen.

Between that kind of effort and Janet's wheedling, Natasha finally decided to spend time with Tony. A study date seemed safe enough; the library had a very open design plan, and they were pretty much in plain sight of students and faculty. Tony cracked a number of jokes and was a gentleman about it, not pressing any advantages or trying to grope her under the table as he pointed out things in the notes before she did. It was actually pleasant to have serious discussion with him about the time fog and the mechanics of networking databases.

But then he had to make a crack about not bathing in days as he worked on developing more training robots, and just _ew._ Natasha had definite standards about cleanliness and hygiene; washed bodies tended to not only smell less, but weren't likely to get infected if cut up during training or getting zapped by lasers. No one else had been able to beat her laser grid time of three minutes, though no one else seemed to want to, either. Whatever, it was their loss.

For someone that was supposed to have a major crush on her, Tony certainly trailed after Pepper a lot. He teased her, in the way that boys tended to pull on girls' pigtails in old time movies, and he apparently found her frustration intoxicating.

Natasha brought it up casually to Janet while they were studying SHIELD protocol. Janet only rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Well, he hits on women a lot, knowing they're going to turn him down. I know he was surprised when you agreed to the study date with him."

"It seemed less serious than a dancing date," Natasha hedged.

"And he's always kind of crushed on Pepper, too. He has a thing for redheads." Janet paused thoughtfully, twirling her pen between her fingers. "Well, women. No, wait, lemme amend that. Pretty people. I caught him checking out Steve a couple of times while he was doing the Charleston at Club A."

Snorting, Natasha shook her head. "You'd have to blind not to check out Steve."

Janet lit up. "Have _you_ checked out Steve?"

"Have you seen that ass? Of course I have." She bit her lip when she realized that she had revealed that to Janet when she didn't mean to. "And Sam's. Falcon can definitely get his groove on and keep up with Steve. It's impressive."

Snickering, Janet nodded. "I get the party started, and those two go on for _hours._ It's great! Then I can check out those hot bods on the dance floor."

"Anyone _you've_ been crushing on, then?" Natasha asked, glad to deflect the dating attention from her to Janet.

Suddenly looking sheepish, Janet looked down at her scrawled notes. "You know," she said, clearly trying to change the subject, "I had no idea there were this many regulations that you had to know before joining SHIELD. Maria made it seem so easy."

"She memorized the handbook before she even applied," Natasha told her. "And that doesn't answer the question. Which of our classmates do you like?"

"None," Janet mumbled, still not looking up from her notes.

Natasha peered closely at Janet. "Male or female or neither?" she asked pointedly.

Janet flushed a bit, though she wasn't embarrassed about discussing her pansexuality with Natasha. Somehow the spy had gotten her hands on some vodka, and playing "Never Have I Ever" with Natasha had to be cheating. Janet had gotten rip roaring drunk, and Natasha had remained painfully sober. They did kiss and grope each other a bit, which was fun, but Natasha's heart clearly hadn't been in it.

She looked up and pointed at Natasha with her pen, a hard look on her face. It didn't quite fit right, not when Janet was usually the bubbly life of the party and not the girl threatening others and discussing secrets. That was Natasha's job, really, but Janet was doing an admirable job. Natasha found it difficult not to be impressed.

"You tell anyone what I'm about to tell you and I will kill you and hide the body."

"Where? The campus is so damn small. Until more of the time fog is cleared out."

"The time fog. I'll shrink you and throw you in the fog. Got it?"

"I have to say, I'm impressed. You can be tough when you want to be."

"You have no idea. Promise me you'll keep this secret."

"You know me and secrets," Natasha told her solemnly. 

That was clearly answer enough, because Janet nodded and dropped her hand to the table. "It's Professor Pym. He's just... I know, I know, it's kinda gross, but the way he lights up when he's about to set the lab on fire? Or the grin he gets when he's about to duck down before something explodes on the workspace? Damn, his ass is _fine_ and I kinda want to lick it."

Natasha couldn't help the wince. "Oh, wow. Not the detail level I was expecting."

"What about you and Tony?" Janet asked, leaning in with her goofy grin.

"What about him?"

"You think he's lickable, don't you?"

"Don't go there, Jan. I think I'm going to be ill from imagining you and Professor Pym."

"He knows what he's doing, I'm sure. Too many boys at this school are just that, boys. They don't know a damn thing about treating a girl right. I'm sure I'd have fun with you, but you don't like me that way. And Enchantress..."

They both gave dramatic shudders, and then grinned at each other.

"Okay, fine, Tony's cute. When he's not being an ass," Natasha added abruptly when Janet curled her hand into a fist and jerked her arm in as if she was completing an assignment off of the mission board. "He's built. And easy on the eyes."

"And easy, if you play your cards right," Janet chirped.

"Janet!"

"What? I'm his friend. And he really likes you."

"Yet he flirts with Pepper all the time."

"That's not going to go anywhere anytime soon, we all know that. He might build her a suit, though. I don't think Pepper will succumb to bribes, though. She's too much a fan of order and organization and stuff like that. Tony's too chaotic for her." Janet paused thoughtfully. "I think Tony could build you a suit if you wanted one. That would make it easier for you to scan the campus or hide out and observe everyone."

Natasha looked at her suspiciously. "You are pushing me really hard at Tony."

"I want my friends happy!" Janet replied, affronted. "And besides, do you have any other options right now? I mean, _serious_ options, not just fuckbuddy options. Don't think I don't know you've considered that with Steve and Sam."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Honey, they're the kind that likes hearts and flowers and houses and romance." Janet shrugged and shot Natasha a rueful look. "I think you'd be more turned on by violence and blood."

"Again, you say that like it's a bad thing."

Janet threw up her hands in frustration. "Oh, fine, then! You manage your own floundering love life. But I'm pretty sure there's some kind of rule against bloodletting on campus."

"Page twenty-seven, regulation fifty-eight. There is to be no combat outside of designated combat training areas. It is to be under supervision of staff at all times, with Medical on alert in the event that injuries occur."

Groaning, Janet let her head fall to the table. "I am so going to fail this exam."

The End


End file.
